There is proposed a semiconductor light emitting device in which a phosphor layer of the chip size is provided on the light extraction surface (first surface) of an LED (light emitting diode) chip, and a chip size package including a wiring section is provided on the surface (second surface) opposite from the light extraction surface. Such a semiconductor light emitting device can be obtained by collectively forming a wiring section and a phosphor layer for a plurality of chips in the wafer level, followed by dicing.